A Peek Inside?
by TheForgottenCountess
Summary: Mei being close minded finally try's to open up her feelings around Yuzu, will she succeed or will Yuzu still be confused. The characters and the manga story belong to its rightful owner, this is just a one-shot. This is after chapter 12, they probably won't add this since it's rated M but still. Well enjoy! .
**_YUZU'S P.O.V_**

"Yuzu, knowing that, do you still want to take a peek inside of me?" After Hearing her say that, my heart started pounding fast uncontrollably. She was about to lean in to kiss me but I stopped her. "Mei, not here." My body started heating up and I was feeling extremely wet down there. Mei just looked at me confused. I held up my index finger and told her to wait there for a second so I could clean up the living room. Mom was still asleep so I knew we had to keep quiet. As soon as I put Mei's slice in the fridge and returned to Mei, I hugged her from behind and whispered "Mei, if you still want to continue at least lets go to the bedroom." Mei nodded in agreement. "Your right Yuzu, It would be bad to wake up mom." We held hands walking to our bedroom, as soon as we got there I locked the door from behind and Mei was standing in front of me. I wanted Mei so badly. "Mei?" I said a little worried, she had that worried expression on her face like she was debating on something. "Yuzu." I tipped my head to the side and she started walking up to me, she grabbed the side of my jacket and looked down while biting her lip. "Mei, don't be afraid." I said while cupping her face in my hands. With that she kissed me. She pinned me to the door and pushed up her knee against my pure place, which made me moan making me close my eyes. "Yuzu…. I love you." She said whispering in my ear, I wanted to smile but I moaned again, I guess we have similar turn on spots. "Mei." I said turning her head to look at me. "I've always loved you since the first day you kissed me." Mei looked at me wide eyed and it looked like she was about to cry. "Mei." She rested her head on my chest and I rested my head on her, combing her hair with my hands. I was about to lose balance because she found my turn on spot again and I was about to faint right their but she caught me. "Yuzu!" She happened to catch me and guide me to bed. My body began to heat up fast and I didn't know what to do. "Mei!" I practically moaned her name. I was still a virgin so I wasn't sure what to do. Mei looked at me with a worried face. "Yuzu. Are you sure?" I started breathing really heavy and I was about to lose it. Too weak to respond I just nodded

 ** _Mei's P.O.V_**

I wasn't totally sure if I should do this or not but at the state that Yuzu was in I knew I needed to help her "Yuzu, are you sure?" I said then she nodded. I knew it wasn't a state she was use too being in since it was her first time doing this. I'm just afraid of hurting her. I helped her take of her sweater and began making out with her. Her body was extremely hot, temperature wise, for my liking. She's this turned on? I was going to take my sweat time but she's too turned on as it is. I ripped her shirt and bra off and started sucking on one of her breasts. She ended up moaning my name. "Meeii." It made me smile knowing she only had feelings for me, aside from my flaws and my mood swings. While I was occupying her breast I was busy unbuttoning her pants and I slipped them off with which she helped me with. I started at her breasts and sucked on the right one while massaging the other. "Mei, I mean I want to be touched here". She said guiding my hand to her holy place. I can't believe I'm about to take her virginity. I didn't take my time cause I knew she was about to lose it. So I pulled off her panties and slipped two fingers inside her clit. Right before she moaned I covered up her mouth so that she wouldn't wake up mom. This was going to be hard. I pulled out my fingers from her and she whimpered. Which made me smile. I held out my index and told her to wait a minute. I went to go grab a bandana and I tied it over her mouth so it would keep her moaning to a minimum level. She seemed to know what I was doing because she just nodded. Then I continued to please her. I could feel her core tightening around my fingers slowly as I slowly licked her pussy. As I did that she ran her nails through my hair which made me grip her butt hard and moan. "Y-Yuzu, I'm not finished yet." She removed the rag that was covering her mouth and was panting hard. "Mei, P-please, I can't wait any longer." I replaced my fingers with my tongue and the second I entered my tongue she climaxed in my mouth. Her Juices filled my mouth and I licked her till there was no more. "Mei, I- Want- You." Hearing that made me wet but she needed to rest. "Next time Yuzu." I kisses her lips hard and she fell asleep.


End file.
